Together Again
by Anon297
Summary: Serena decides to visit Ash in Alola to take a break from contests. She soon discovers that this trip will be no vacation as danger threatens the islands. Ash must face old foes with old friends and come to terms with what he feels for Serena. Serena discovers her secret power and inner strength and teams up with Ash and freinds to save the pokémon world. Updates will be sparadic


Serena was nervous. Her hand firmly clung to the blue ribbon on her chest, as it always did when she was scared. "Alola passengers! Welcome to the Alola region! We hope you enjoyed your flight!" The captains cheerful voice spoke from the speakers. Serena took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and exited the plane, looking for a certain raven haired trainer. Serena had come to the Alola region hoping for a break from her losing contest streak. She had picked the region partially because Ash was here, but also due to the relaxing atmosphere and rumors of pokémon performances.

"Pikachu slow down! There are tons of people here I don't wanna lose ya!" Ash called out as he frantically pushed through the wave of people following his faithful yellow mouse pokémon. " _Pika Pikachu"_ Pikachu stopped and twitched its tail impatiently before he hopped onto Ash's shoulder. "Well buddy this is where Serena's flight should be coming in. I can't wait to see her! I know it's only been 6 months but it feels like longer….ya know?" The last part came out more of a whisper due to Ash thinking about the last time he saw Serena.

" _One more thing!"_ Serena had then climbed to the top of the escalator and kissed him right on the lips.

Ash hadn't had any time to react back then but now… "Pika!" Pikachu suddenly exclaimed while hopping off Ash's shoulder. This snapped Ash out of his thought process and he began charging after Pikachu. "Come on buddy what did I –" Ash started yelling when he suddenly saw why Pikachu had run off. He had gone to greet the very girl Ash had just been thinking about. Serena.

Serena had been looking all around for a familiar face and Pokémon when she heard a familiar cry "Pika!". A second later Pikachu ran up and launched herself into her arms. "Hey Pikachu! I missed you!" Serena giggled while giving the pokémon an affectionate squeeze. She then began scratching right behind Pikachu's ears which earned a satisfied "Chaa" from the yellow mouse. Serena smiled and then looked up and spotted Ash. He stood a bit further away with a strange expression on his face. Similar to the one he had given her when she had modeled in that fashion show. Serena felt her face flush and quickly looked back down a Pikachu. She then took a deep breath composing herself and walked over to her crush. "Hey Ash!" She greeted him with a smile hoping that her face wasn't too red. "Hey Serena how ya been?" Ash gave her his signature smile while rubbing his nose. Pikachu jumped out of Serena's arms to resume his usual place on Ash's shoulder. Serena smiled at the familiar sight and then proceeded to pull out a ribbon case from her backpack. "I'm doing well! I already have 2 ribbons!" Serena exclaimed proudly showing them to Ash. "Wow! That's great Serena! Of course, Pikachu and I knew you would do well right buddy?". "Pika!" Serena blushed and giggled, "Thanks you two!" Serena then proceeded to look at the ground. "But honestly I've been having a bit of a losing streak lately. The battle rounds have been kinda hard for me and my Pokémon." Serena said a bit embarrassed. "Hey Serena that's nothing to be embarrassed about Pikachu and I will help ya! Right buddy?" "Pika!". Serena looked at both of them and beamed, "Thanks you two!". Suddenly Ash's stomach let out a large growl. And Ash scratched the back of his head while Serena laughed. "Anyway Serena why don't we head to Professor Kukui's. He's waiting back there with dinner for us. But after dinner we should have a battle! I wanna see how strong you've gotten!" Ash threw his fist into the air as he said the last part earning a giggle from Serena. "Alright you're on! But I'm warning you I won't hold back!" Serena said with a wink. The two trainers then ran out of the airport happy to be reunited.

"Professor Kukui I'm back!" Ash shouted as he opened the door to small beach house. Serena was right behind him with a huge smile on her face as the walk to the house had been wonderful without any awkwardness at all. Serena's biggest worry was that Ash would be uncomfortable with her after she had kissed him, but so far it seemed that they were closer than ever. Serena then thought _"The topic will have to come up eventually I'm sure…"_ She then began to blush a bit wondering what Ash would say. "Ash! Glad you're back and this lovely young lady must be Serena!" The professors loud voice snapped Serena out of her thoughts. "Hi professor Kuki! Thank you for letting me stay here with you! I really appreciate it!" Serena kindly greeted the professor. "It's no trouble at all! When Ash mentioned you were coming I was more than happy to open my home to you! A friend of Ash's is a friend of mine! Ash told me a lot about you. You do contests and performances yes?" Serena nodded. "I'd love to see you and your pokémon in action! Ash said you are quite the entertainer!". Serena blushed a bit and replied "Sure! After dinner my pokémon and I can put on a show! Also Ash I want to show you some new friends of mine!" "You have new pokémon why didn't you say so!" Ash suddenly got very excited until his stomach growled again causing Professor Kukui and Serena to laugh. "Alright everyone let's eat!" The professor exclaimed and Serena and Ash followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
